it is our
by Cylva
Summary: Hanya kumpulan dialog dan cerita singkat Dazai dan Chuuya yang bersifat abstrak dengan 'keromantisan' ala Soukoku yang pasti kalian tau bagaimana.. Nah, penasaran? Just read it guys
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

 **PENTING**! : Seluruh hal di sini hanya bberbentuk dialog. Jadi ya, bayangkan saja mereka sedang chattingan.

* * *

 **—OO—OO—**

 **-1**

"YA AMPUN CHUUYAA! AKU LUPA MEMBERI TAU SESUATU! Chuuya! Chuuya! Bangun sekarang! Ada HAL PENTING yang ingin kukatakan!"

"Chuuya! Ini penting! Cepat bangun!"

"BABEEE.. LOVEEE..! SHORTIEE! CHIBIII! FANCYY! DEARR... CCHUUYAAA!"

"SAYANG BANGUNLAHHH... INI SANGAT SSAAANGGAATTT PENTING!"

"Chuuya PLEAASSEEE WAKE UPPP!"

"INI PENTING! CHUUYYAAAA SAYANG KUMOHONN...!"

"APA APAAN KAU BODOH?! APA YANG BEGITU PENTING HARUS KAU BERI TAU JAM DUA PAGI?!"

"I love you."

 **-2**

"Chuuya, sudah tidur?"

"Kalau tidak ada suara sialanmu.. Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Aku bisa, jadi selamat malam."

... lalu dengkuran Chuuya terdengar disamai wajah cengo Dazai.

 **-3**

"YA AMPUN DAZAI! APA YANG TERJADI SAMPAI KAU MISSCALL AKU 30 KALI?!"

"Aku rindu.."

"YA TUHAN! KITA BARU BERTEMU 15 MENIT LALU KAU SIALAN!"

 **-4**

"Hey, kau masih marah padaku? Aku sangat menyesal. Aku minta maaf."

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Sumpah.. Kumohon maafkan aku.."

"Ayolah Chuuya... Aku minta maaf... Kumohon.."

"Aku tau kau marah padaku, tapi aku mencintaimu. Kumohon maafkan aku.."

"Baik.. Aku maafkan. Tapi aku benar benar akan membunuhmu kalau kau menyentuh wine ku lagi!"

"Tentu.. Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu Chuuya.."

 **-5**

"Oi Dazai."

"Ya Chuuya?"

"Aku membuat kepiting rebus."

"...jadi?"

"Jadi, KENAPA KAU TIDAK BERADA DI DEKATKU?!"

"Itulah kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu~"

 **—OO—OO—**

 **TBC**

* * *

Jadi gimana? Ini derable dari art pinterest.. Dan kalian lihat? Cocok dengan merekaa~~~ Ini bakal ada chapter nya kok.. Tergantung ide yang datang~

Saya hanya iseng sih sebenernya, pingin asupan fluff, ga ada yang ngasih, yah udah buat sendiri... #saveharshipperkuranghasup :'v

Maaf jika gaje, dan tentu readers sekalian boleh menghujat dengan bahasa sopan di kolom review ~~

RnR?

See you ~

.

.

 _ **Bonus 17an. (AUVERSE)**_

Tidak ada apa apa. Saya hanya ingin nyebar aib. Saat semua siswa sibuk lomba dan kebersihan, Dazai dengan ganjennya ngajak Chuuya berduaan di taman belakang lab kimia.

Pas dibuntuti, ternyata mereka—

—belajar menganyam tampah untuk hiasan gapura.

.

Hayoloh, mikir apa? :'v


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango

 **PENTING**! : Seluruh hal di sini hanya bberbentuk dialog. Jadi ya, bayangkan saja mereka sedang chattingan.

* * *

 **—OO—OO—**

 **-6**

"Chuuya, aku rindu ingin bicara denganmu."

"LOL.. Berharap aku mengatakan yang sama? Mati saja kau brengsek."

 **-7**

"Chuuya, ada yang ingin kukatakan."

"Hm?"

"Kau punya senyum lucu di bibir tipis yang manis."

"H-hah?"

"Kau membuatku tersenyum, kau membuatku tertawa, kau memberiku alasan, kau membuatku tidak pernah menyerah, aku mencintaimu karena semua yang kau lakukan saat kita bersama.."

"A-apa?! Mati kau!"

"Ehehe... Mau makan malam?"

"Uhm.. Ok..."

 **-8**

"Chuuya.. Rinduu..."

"Sebodo"

"Aku rindu.. Dan di sini dingin sekali. Aku harap kita bisa bersama dalam satu selimut sambil berpelukan."

"Hah.. Percaya padaku Dazai. Jika aku di sana, dengan senang hati aku akan memberimu kehangatan.. ... dengan memasukkanmu ke perapian. Bye."

 **-9**

"Dazai, apa yang kau lakukan jika.. um, pisah denganku?"

"Kembali ke mantanku."

"Oh, sekarang aku tau bagaimana kau masih menginginkannya. Aku selesai."

".. Chuuya, mau jalan jalan?"

"Pergi dengan mantanmu."

"Kau mantanku.."

 **-10**

"Chuuya, kau cemburu?"

"Tidak."

"Chuuya, kau cemburu?"

"Tidak."

"Chuuya,.."

"Aku bilang tidak."

"Boleh aku minta cium?"

"PERGI MINTA CIUM PADA GADIS YANG DUDUK DI SAMPINGMU SAAT PERTUNJUKAN LUMBA LUMBA TADI!"

 **—OO—OO—**

* * *

Gaje lagi... tapi ga apa dong yah... namanya juga Cylva~~

Adakah saran agar fict ini bisa sedikit waras dan jelas? Saya ga pinter buat derable soalnya..

Dikit aja deh..

Doakan saya dapat asupan dan referensi beginian lagi, okee? :'3

RnR?

See You ~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango

 **PENTING! :** Seluruh hal di sini hanya berbentuk dialog. Jadi ya, bayangkan saja mereka sedang chattingan. _NB : typo tidak ditanggung :'v_

* * *

 **—OO—OO—**

 **-11**

"Dazai, boleh aku memilikimu?"

"Memiliki bagaimana?"

"Menjadikanmu segalanya bagiku, memperhatikanmu, peduli padamu, mencintaimu, membuatmu bahagia, selalu di sini untukmu, menjadi tempatmu kembali, mendoakan dan menyemangatimu, memeluk dan mengusap lembut kepalamu, melindungimu, membuat diriku milikmu, dan terpenting menjadikanmu milikku..."

"..."

"Dazai?"

"Kumohon Chuuya, menikahlah denganku!"

 **-12**

"Oi maniak apa yang kau. lakukan?"

"Tersenyum pada bunga.."

"Oh, ... aku iri pada bunganya.."

"Kau bilang apa Chuuya?"

"Aku bilang, kau terlihat gila."

 **-13**

"Chuuya, seberapa banyak kau mencintaiku?"

"Pergi keluar dan hitunglah bintang.. Seperti itulah cintaku padamu."

"...tapi ini siang hari."

"Tepat sekali."

 **-14**

"Hey Chuuya.."

"Apa lagi?! Kau sudah menghancurkanku empat tahun lalu. Ini sudah berakhir, kecuali kau ingin melakukan sesuatu semacam ... itu."

"Hal semacam apa?"

"Hal ilegal."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan?"

"Membunuhmu."

 **-15**

"Chuuya aku sangat menyesal."

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya.."

"Tolong maafkan aku.."

"Aku sangat minta maaf, Chuuya.."

"Maaf tidak akan mengembalikan Krug ku brengsek!"

 **—OO—OO—**

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai, aku kembali dengan kegajean ini di tengah tengah semi hiatus ku... hmmzzz..

Aku ingin bertanya, lebih baik mana,

pakai model naskah,

model percakapan seperti ini,

atau pakai narasi?

Karena, saya rasa pasti sedikit membingungkan dari model ini bhaks.. :'v

Jadi, menurut readers gimana?

RnR?

See you ~

* * *

 ** _Bonus dari seorang jones disana *lirik inisial MR*_**

Dazai : Hai..

Chuuya : Hai.. Aku kehilangan semua kontak di hp. Siapa ini?

Dazai : Pacarmu..

Chuuya : Oh, Fyodor 3

Dazai : ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango

 **PENTING**! : Seluruh hal di sini hanya berbentuk dialog. Jadi ya, bayangkan saja mereka sedang chattingan. **NB** : typo tidak ditanggung :'v

 **—OO—OO—**

* * *

 **-16**

D : Hey Chuuya.. kau sedang apa?

C : Chatting dengan pria paling menarik di dunia.

D : YA TUHAN CHUUYA! KENAPA KAU TIBA TIBA JUJUR BEGITU?!

C : tapi dia tidak membalas, jadi aku chatting denganmu.

D : ...

 **-17**

C : Aku punya rencana untuk kencan kita nanti.

D : Apa itu Chuuya?

C : Kita akan menggali lubang di taman dan menamainya "love"..

D : Untuk apa?

C : Jadi kalau ada yang jatuh di sana, kita bisa melihat "fall in love" secara nyata.

D : Kau kejam Chuuya, itulah kenapa aku mencintaimu... Sampai ketemu di taman~

 **-18**

D : Chuuya, aku mencintaimu!

C : httchim!

D : Ada yang salah dengan keyboard mu?

C : Tidak, aku bersin dan menubruk keyboard.. Aku alergi pada omong kosong.

 **-19**

D : Hai~

C : Hai~

D : Kau sudah makan?

C : Kau sudah makan?

D : Hmm.. Kau meniruku kan?

C : Hmm.. Kau meniruku kan?

D : Aku ingin sex malam ini!

C : Ya, aku sudah makan.

 **-20**

C : Coba tebak, aku memimpikanmu semalam.

D : Sungguh? Aku juga memimpikanmu Chuuya..

C : Wah hebat..

D : Di mimpiku, kita menikah dan punya dua anak. Satu mirip sekali seperti mu, dan satunya mirip aku. Mereka berdua menggemaskan..

C : Wahhh...

D : Bagaimana mimpimu, Chuuya?

C : .. kau mati terbakar..

 **—OO—OO—**

 **TBC**

* * *

I'm back~

Model nya diubah menjadi dialog.. Terimakasih pada Schwarzer-san atas sarannya.. ^^

Dan tokohnya cuma Dazai Chuuya kok, jadi D nya Dazai, C nya Chuuya.. :'v

Gampang kan? :'v

Terimakasih masih baca dan sudah menyisihkan waktu untuk review.. Aku cinta kalian semuaa~~

So, See You~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango

 **PENTING!** : Seluruh hal di sini hanya berbentuk dialog. Jadi ya, bayangkan saja mereka sedang chattingan. **NB** : typo tidak ditanggung :'v

 **—OO—OO—**

* * *

 **-21**

C : Aku ingin kau pulang...

D : 3 kata, 11 huruf, dan aku milkmu..

C : Sex malam ini?

D : Well~~

 **-22**

C : Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?

D : Kau mabuk.

C : Tidak mungkin...

D : Yah. Kau berjalan di meja dengan sepatu highless Higuchi dan berteriak, "Dazai, aku cantik kan?!"

C : ...

 **-23**

D : Chuuya kau ingat hari ini ulang tahunku?

C : Aku ingat.

D : Aku berharap kau memberikan hadiah..

C : Aku sudah menyiapkannya..

D : Benarkah? Apa apa?

C : Bom di balik selimutmu.

 **-24**

C : Kenapa kau menciumku di pesta?

D : Yah.. aku mabuk. Apa aku melakukan hal aneh?

C : Kau mengatakan aku istrimu.

D : Itu tidak aneh.

C : wtf?!

 **-25**

D : Kau tidak kesepian sendiri di hari valentine?

C : Kenapa tanya begitu?

D : Yah.. Aku sendiri, Chuuya sendiri.. Kita tidak harus sendirian di hari valentine, mungkin kita bisa...

C : ...mendaftar ke website cari jodoh di internet! Ide bagus Dazai!

D : ...

 **—OO—OO—**

 **TBC**

* * *

Agak lama yah up nya.. kemarin aja 3 chapter seminggu, gila..

Maaf atas keabsrudannya.. Dan, terimakasih udah mau baca kegajean ini.. :'v Dan sangaaattt terimakasih buat yang udah review... aku cinta kalian semuaa~~ *luvluv

See You~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango

 **PENTING**! : Seluruh hal di sini hanya berbentuk dialog. Jadi ya, bayangkan saja mereka sedang chattingan. **NB** : typo tidak ditanggung :'v

 **—OO—OO—**

 **-26**

D : Chuuya, semalam kau tidur jam berapa?

C : Sekitar jam 2 malam. Kenapa?

D : Jangan suka begadang.

C : Hah? Memangnya apa masalahmu?

D : Kalau kau suka begadang, yang suka aku siapa dong?

C : ...

 _(Chuuya mual ditempat)_

 **-27**

D : Chuuya, aku lapar...

C : Hm? Kepiting rebus mau?

D : MAUU!

C : Pizza mau?

D : Mau bangett!

C : Sampagne?

D : Chuuya.. Aku mau sekalii...

C : Ya sudah.

D : Kau mau membelikanku kan?

C : Yah engga lah. Beli sendiri sana. Ga modal ih.

D : ...

-28

C : Hey Dazai. Aku ingin menyimpan foto profilmu di handphone ku.

D : Simpan sajaa! Simpan yang banyak! Tapi, buat apa Chuuya?

C : Dikirim ke NASA.

D : Ehh?

C : Biar mereka tau ada yang lebih indah dibanding bintang dan angkasa.

D : God.

 _(Dazai tewas di tempat)_

 **-29**

D : Aku lapar. .

C : Yah udah makan sana. Ngapain ngelapor?

D : Yah udah sih.

C : Lagi apa?

D : Cari makan di semak semak.

C : Heh, gitu aja marah. Ke sini cepat, aku buat lasagna.

 **-30**

D : Chuu, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu.

C : Ya?

D : Aku menjatuhkan Cheval Blanc mu.

C : APAA?!

D : Bercanda.. xD aku selingkuh darimu.. ~~~

C : ... Jadi, Cheval ku tidak apa apa kan?

D : ...

 **—OO—OO—**

Hai... im back ~

Sedikit info,

Cheval Blanc, itu wine yang dibuat tahun 1947, yang menurut gugel, harganya sekitar 1,8 M.

Yah udah sih.

Maaf lama update. Minggu kemarin sangat sibuk sampe ffn ga tersentuh /halahh..

Jadi. Terimakasih sudah baca. Silahkan review lagi~

See Ya~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango

 **PENTING**! : Seluruh hal di sini hanya berbentuk dialog. Jadi ya, bayangkan saja mereka sedang chattingan. NB : typo tidak ditanggung :'v

 **—OO—OO—**

* * *

 **-31**

C : Aku benci nasib.

D : Kenapa?

C : Dia menjadikanmu tinggi dan aku pendek. Tidak adil.

D : Aku senang dengan itu.

C : Hah?

D : Setiap saat ketika aku memelukmu, kau bisa mendengar jantungku berdetak dan berbisik namamu.

 **-32**

D : Bisa aku mengatakan sesuatu?

C : Tentu. Apa?

D : Aku menyukaimu. Aku selalu berpikir ada yang hilang dari hidp ku

C : Aku pikir itu adalah U.

 **-33**

D : Aku butuh saran. Chuuya, beri aku saran..

C : Baiklah. Aku punya saran bagus untukmu.

D : Apa?

C : Jangan dekat dekat dengan es batu.

D : Kenapa?

C : Karena jika dekat denganmu, meraka akan meleleh..

 **-34**

C : Coba tebak.. Aku punya berita buruk dan berita baik..

D : Apa?

C : Berita buruknya, aku tidak sengaja menabrak gadis yang ingin bunuh diri bersamamu dengan mobilku.

D : Yahh, aku tidak terlalu peduli.

C : Benarkah? Baiklah. Lalu kabar baiknya,

C : ...ada yang memberikanku coklat valentine!

D : APAA?! *glare

C : ...

 **-35**

D : Kau mau apa?

C : Datang ke tempatmu, makan pizza bersama sambil menontong film yang bagus. Lalu..

D : Lalu?

C : Jatuh cinta denganmu

D : Oh Chuuya..

* * *

 **—OO—OO—**

Sudah lama hiatus. Are you still here readers?

Mungkin tidak, tapi biarlah..

Terimakasih kalau masih baca, dan riview... I love you all~

See Ya~


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER** : Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango.

 **PENTING** : Isinya hanya berupa dialog dialog yang singkat Dazai dan Chuuya yang kalian taulah gimana gajenya, jadi anggap aja mereka sedang chatting.. :'v ps : Typo tidak ditanggung

* * *

 **—OO—OO—**

 **-36**

D : Kau tau apa yang aku benci?

C : Apa?

D : Aku, cinta, dan Chuuya..

C : Oh?

D : Namun Aku sangat suka jika semua digabungkan. Itu menjadi kata yang indah.. "Aku cinta Chuuya."

 **-37**

D : Aku punya teka teki. Ada empat bangku berjejer dan empat orang yang akan duduk harus secara berurutan. Mereka adalah Mi, Mery, Will, dan Yuu. Bagaimana urutannya?

C : Mungkin Yuu, Mi, Mery, Will?

D : Tidak... Tebak lagi..

C : Will, Yuu, Mery, Mi? ... Oh, tunggu...

D : Of course i will!

 **-38**

D : Kau sedang apa Chuuya?

C : Berbaring di kasur..

D : Hanya itu? Ada yang lain?

C : Makan es krim.

D : Ohh.. Apa yang kau lakukan kalau aku berbaring juga di sebelahmu?

C : Makan es krimku.

D : Maksudku, kalau tidak ada es krim di sana..

C : Pergi ke kulkas ambil es krim.

D : ...

 **-39**

D : Chuu, bisa aku minta sesuatu?

C : Apa?

D : Nanti saat aku mati, aku ingin kau ada di depan peti matiku berpakaian seperti Grim Reaper dan berdiri tanpa kata. Itu terlihat keren...

C : ... Bayarannya?

D : Riesling Eiswein

C : Sepakat!

 **-40**

C : Oi Dazai!

D : Ada apa?

C : Aku menemukan cara melewati hari hari membosankan dan jenuh ini!

D : Oh? Benarkah? Apa apa? Beri tau aku!

C : Ayo pergi ke Departemen Pemerintah, sembunyi di toilet. Saat ada orang lewat, teriak "Aku kembali dari Narniaaa!"

D : Aku mengerti kenapa kau sangat luar biasa Chuuya. Ayo kita lakukan.

 **—OO—OO—**

Hayyy~~~ Cylva disini.. Kembali... Dengan kegajean yang mutlak hmz~

Nahhhh... Aku kangen post di ffn.. Pingin buat cerita baru, tapi ff Bungou ku udah kebanyakan. Mau lanjut ff lain, bingung lanjutannya.. Jadi yah, kebetulan kemarin ubek ubek pinterest dapat ide ini, ini lah yang di lanjut.

Oh yah, Dr. Loosen 2012 Riesling Eiswein itu salah satu Ice wine... :'3

Dan Aku kangen review kalian, readers ku tercintah yang mungkin sudah pergi dari lapak ini.. :'v

Jadi yah, maaf kalo agak geble penghujung ini, mager ahh... review yah :'v

See Ya~


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER :** Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka and Harukawa Sango

 **PENTING** : Isinya hanya berupa dialog dialog yang singkat Dazai dan Chuuya yang kalian taulah gimana gajenya, jadi anggap aja mereka sedang chatting.. :'v ps : Typo tidak ditanggung

* * *

 **–OO—OO—**

 **-41**

 **Chuuya :** Dazai, bisa kau ambilkan aku segelas air?

 **Dazai :** Oh, my little ChuuChuu mau segelas air? Oh, my baby here here hwaahh... Aku bawakan gelas yang sesuai dengan tangan dan mulut kecil nan mungil itu..

 **Chuuya :** Aku pasti akan membunuhmu!

 **-42**

 **Odasaku :** Hidup itu singkat, jadi kau harus mengejar dan meraih impianmu.

 **Dazai :** _*lari ke apartemen Chuuya, terjun ke tempat tidurnya, dan segera memeluknya.*_

 **Chuuya :** Apa apaan?!

 **Dazai :** Odasaku bilang, di hidup yang singkat aku harus meraih impianku...

 **Chuuya :** Huh? Memangnya apa impianmu?

 **Dazai :** Untuk selalu berada di sisi Chuuya, apapun yang terjadi.. _*smile*_

 **-43**

 **Dazai :** Bagaimana makananmu?

 **Mori :** Luar biasa. Sampaikan pujianku untuk kokinya.

 **Dazai :** Chef!

 **Chuuya :** Apa?

 **Dazai :** Kau punya sepasang mata biru yang indah..

 **-44**

 **Dazai :** Aku pulang! Chuuya rindu aku?

 **Chuuya :** Iya aku rindu. Sebenarnya aku belum selesai merindukanmu, jadi bisa kau pergi lagi?

 **Dazai :**...

 **-45**

 **Chuuya :** Jangan salah! Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang mencelakaimu.

 **Dazai :** _[gaymodeon]_

 **Chuuya :** Maksudnya, selain aku.

 **Dazai :** _[screaminginside]_

 **—OO—OO—**

* * *

Hai.. sudah lama sekali fic ini tidak lanjut XD. Tetap saja saya suka dengan dialog kecil-kecilan ini.

Btw, sekali lagi saya ingatkan, dialog-dialog di sini itu bukan saya yang buat. Saya cuma nerjemahin dari postingan tumblr, aslinya mah buatan fans intern. Yah walau ada satu-dua-tiga yang saya buat sendiri.

 _Source : tumblr_

 _Chuuyabelongswithhappines_

 _justaskcookie_

 _onehellofdevilotaku_

Ada lagi sih beberapa page, cuma rasanya gak saya masukin ke sini. Nanti di chapter saya tambah lagi source nya... Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya dalam waktu lamaa~ XD

See Ya ~


End file.
